


What I know now

by Vicky



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only I knew...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I know now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writers30Days on LJ, back in April, for my John/Elizabeth claim. I've forced myself to write a drabble for this prompt, because it's been so long and I wanted to know if I could still do it. Turns out I can, but it's definitely not easy! I'm so used to longer fics! Prompt was 'If Only'.

If only I knew I would end up losing you, I would have supported you. But I didn't do that, and now, I'm the one responsible for you being gone.

If only I knew I would end up losing you, I would have held you in my arms and never let you go. But I didn't do that, and now, I only have my regrets to live with.

If only I knew I would end up losing you, I would have told you about my feelings. But I didn't do that, and now, you will never know that I loved you.

 

Fin.


End file.
